New World
by Makio-Kuta
Summary: Just some Stein Medusa ramble in first person. I don't know how to describe it.


Something completely not related to my other ongoing story that I posted. (that shall get an update on Saturday or Sunday :3)

I was inspired after reading ToastWeaselofDOOM's practice with different point of views SteinxMarie story (www .fanfiction .net/s/5054182/9/The_Scientist_and_the_Tonfa), particularly the first person one, to write something similar only with SteinxMedusa instead. (since that's how I roll)

I got a little out of control. haha First person really isn't my forte, but it sure is fun to dabble in. I hope you enjoy. :3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New World

_Dismember._

My fingers flew across the keyboard with a speed I could not imagine. Even the words on the screen, were something beyond my understanding. What was I doing that night?

_Dismember. Dismember._

It was a trance; the same trance that had captured me day after day, night after night, deep within the darkness of my lab. Ever since I had failed that night and let that demon escape into the world.

_Ever since I had met her._

_Ever since I had killed her._

There was a laughter echoing throughout the room. A frightening, nightmarish laughter. It couldn't be human--that was impossible. It sent shivers down my spine and I could feel the hairs on my arms and neck rise with the sound. A sound that no human should be able to make.

_But it was I who was laughing those nights._

_That inhuman sound._

_It was mine._

_Dismember._

I felt the hands of darkness and madness curl their fingers around my face. It left me with a sensation I could not explain; a sensation I hated, despised, detested, and yet--

My entire body shuddered. My face was distorted with a grin.

_A Wave of Madness._

The hands squeezed harder on my face, their tiny fingers scrambling through my silver hair as if they were looking for something. If they found what the sought--I can only imagine what might have happened.

_Perhaps I would lose my mind._

_Perhaps I would become another person._

_Madness. Dismember._

Many would argue that I am already mad. For as long as anyone could remember, I've been the subject of their analysis. I was nothing more than a plaything for their amusement. Who would find it first? The reason behind this man's unstable mind.

_But they could never find it._

_No one will ever find it._

_Because I am not insane._

A sudden rush of cold filled the room, as if a door had opened. Yet, there was no sound of the handle turning or the large doors squeaking the way they do. So it was impossible for another person to have been in the room with me.

_A Snake can enter through the smallest places._

_A Snake doesn't need a door._

_A Snake._

"Stein," A cold voice hissed in my ear, causing my body to shudder once again. "It's true that you are not the mad one."

Such kind words. Dark, vile, cold, yet kind words. There were no people in this world who would tell me that I was sane, and yet that night the cold air whispered it in my ear.

_A Snake I had once killed._

The cold voice spoke again, and when it did it was like the darkness that was dancing in my mind intensified, threatening to drown me. "It's the people who try to tell you otherwise that are the mad ones. They're trying to trick you, Stein.

"If you come with me, I can set you free from their bonds. Together we can build a new world without their petty guidelines and rules."

_A new world without them._

_A New World._

_No Bonds. No Rules. No Guidelines._

_Dismember._

Two arms reached through the madness swirling around me and wrapped around my chest. They were cold like the voice and bitter air they belonged to. The two arms tightly wound themselves around me until my own arms fell limp to my side. My fingers continued to twitch as if the keyboard was still beneath them. The words still appeared on the screen in front of my dulling vision.

_Let me join you._

_In your New World._


End file.
